


Persuasion

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, Prompted Drabble, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Harry tries to convince Draco he's not joking.Written for the monthly drarry discord drabble challenge with the prompt 'serious'.





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> I have not given permission for this fic to be present on any App. I make no money out of this. Do not use applications to read this. Every fic on Ao3 can be downloaded to be read offline.  


“I am serious!” Harry said, his voice shriller than he intended. “I am”

Malfoy looked at him impassively, his skin paler than moonlight in the gloomy office. 

“Yes, and my aunt saved starving kittens,” he drawled and picked up a dull, brown folder, studying it demonstratively. “Go away, Potter, I have work to do. Try Weasley. He’ll appreciate your dimwitted hijincks.” 

Harry wanted to slap the folder out of his hands, grab him by the collar of his expensive shirt, and show him exactly how serious he was. He thought better of it, not sure that Malfoy wouldn’t hex his ears off, or worse. 

“I don’t understand why it’s so hard to believe that I meant what I said,” Harry pressed stubbornly.

Malfoy gave him a brief, bored look. 

“I have always known you’re not the brightest candle in the Great Hall, Potter, but to completely ignore our history, or did you forget we loathe each other? I broke your nose, you tried to kill me. End of. I don’t need your pity, your cruel jokes, or whatever it was that made you say that. I rather want to forget it. Please leave.”

“I don’t loathe you,” Harry protested, thinking fast. “I meant every word. Come on, Malfoy. Believe me. I’m not trying to be mean or funny. I think you’d make a great plus one for me at the Ministry Ball. You know how to dance and dress. We’ll look good together, don’t you think? Or are you scared?”

Malfoy scoffed.

“That’s low, even from you, Potter. No, I’m not scared. But do you know the magic word?”

"Please?"

"I'll consider it."

\---

“Potter, I am starting to doubt you were serious,” Malfoy said, looking Harry up and down. Harry felt his face heat.“You can’t honestly think this is acceptable.” 

Harry frowned. He didn’t see what was wrong with his perfectly appropriate Auror robes. 

“I wear those to work every day,” he protested. “They’re acceptable for the Ministry, they should be acceptable for the ball.”

“Potter, if you don’t change into something classy, I’m ditching you.” 

“Fine, help me out, you’re the expert.” 

“What’s the magic word, Potter?” 

If Malfoy wasn’t so damn pretty, Harry would have hexed him. 

“Please.” 

“I believe you,” Malfoy said. Finally.


End file.
